Snapshots
by Noblee
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Todo tipo de géneros, todo tipo de advertencias. #49 - #57
1. Frío

_Pues como quiero escribir algo, pero ando corta de inspiración, e intentado escribir sólo drabbles por el momento. Sin fines de lucro, Hetalia no me pertenece, bla bla bla bla. Lo de siempre._

* * *

**Frío**

Alfred odia el frío porque no es divertido.

Porque le obliga a encerrarse entre cuatro paredes tratando de hallar un poco de calor.

Y él no puede evitar mirar a Arthur sin sentirse traicionado. Porque él le prometió que jamás un invierno sería frío.

Y aun y cuando sostiene la mano de Arthur con su mano enfundada en un grueso guante, no puede sentir calor.


	2. Enfermedad

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

* * *

**Enfermedad**

La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado, poco le falta para sucumbir ante la enfermedad que le acaece. Ha intentado de todo, quiere encontrar una cura. Pero nada ha dado resultado.

Sosteniendo entre sus dedos, una pluma a la cual pronto se le acabará la tinta, escribe lo que él denomina como su enfermedad.

_Alfred_, recita el papel, y lo único que le viene a la mente son sus labios.

La cuenta regresiva ha terminado.


	3. Héroe

_Actualización diaria, y a falta de tiempo para mañana…_

* * *

**Héroe**

Se cree el centro del universo. Se niega a escuchar sugerencias. No acepta las críticas. Es entrometido, irrespetuoso, impuntual.

Si se pusiera a escribir cada defecto que posee Alfred, llenaría al menos una hoja por ambos lados.

En conclusión: Alfred no es un héroe.

Y eso, para Arthur, está bien.

Se enamoró de un hombre, no de una ilusión.


	4. Cena

_Dedicado a_ _Lintunia y zuzumomo-chan_.

* * *

**Cena**

Alfred sabe que está en serios problemas. Sabe que ese podría ser su último día de vida sobre la tierra. No es que se esté rindiendo, al contrario, bajo su lengua reside la artillería más pesada que pueda haber en el país.

Pero al entrar a la cocina, y hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo para ignorar la fragancia de quemado, ve en la expresión de Arthur una leve sonrisa de satisfacción... y _esperanza._

Y Alfred no tiene el corazón para borrar aquella sonrisa. Por eso, toma asiento y dice:

—Gracias por la cena, Arthur.


	5. Más

_Y el drabble está servido. _

* * *

**Más I**

Sus labios se juntaron de forma errática, provocando una sonrisa en Alfred. Mantenía las manos sobre las caderas de Arthur para darse a ambos un poco de estabilidad. Despegándose momentáneamente, Alfred observó los ojos verdes de Arthur siendo absorbidos por el deseo. Y como si se tratara de una epifanía, pensó que quería más. Más de un beso, más de una noche, más de una sonrisa...

Liberando una mano, acarició lentamente la mejilla sonrojada de Arthur y acercó su rostro al de él, para volver a compartir aquella sensación placentera que el licor se encargaba de aumentar. Aquello se sentía bien, con un movimiento poco brusco dio media vuelta para poder encaminarse hacia la cama. Acostó a Arthur y él se colocó encima de él mientras se quitaba la camisa, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su pecho.

Esa noche sería grandiosa. Lo sabía, él se encargaría de ello y...

Alfred abrió los ojos rápidamente estampando el despertador sobre la cama. Observó a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su habitación... solo. Suspiró con una leve sonrisa.


	6. Droga

_Ni idea de lo que pensaba mientras escribía esto..._

* * *

**Droga**

Arthur le ama con pasión. Alfred le corresponde con locura.

Sin embargo, duele. La pasión los desgarra, la locura los hunde.

Arthur se esfuerza por ignorarlo.

A Alfred poco le importa. Lo único que quiere es seguir marcando aquella piel blanca que poco se resiste a él.

—Eres una droga —murmura Alfred deteniendo momentáneamente sus caricias.

—Cállate —contesta Arthur obligándole a juntar sus labios de nuevo.


	7. Knock

_Toc toc..._

* * *

**Knock**

Cuando Arthur conoció a Alfred, ambos tenían 10 años. Alfred tocó a su puerta y le preguntó si quería salir a jugar. Él dijo que sí.

Cuando ambos cumplieron 16 años, Alfred tocó a la puerta , y con un notable sonrojo y respiración acelerada, le pidió ser su cita en el baile de graduación. Arthur sorprendido, asintió.

Cuando tuvieron 18 años, Alfred tocó a su puerta y se despidió de él. Arthur lloró ese día.

Teniendo 22 años, se volvieron a encontrar. Alfred tocó a la puerta de su oficina y le invitó a cenar. Arthur le siguió a regañadientes.

A los 24, Alfred tocó a su puerta, escurriendo agua por su ropa. Ese día, Arthur lo dejó pasar a su casa, y Alfred no salió hasta la noche siguiente.

Cuando tenían 25 años, Alfred imitó con su voz el ruido de su mano al golpear la puerta. Arthur, extrañado y un poco divertido, preguntó:

—Who is?

—Merry.

—Merry who?

_—Marry me._

Arthur aceptó.


	8. Atrapado

_Bueno, pues, emm... ¿tadá?_

* * *

**Atrapado**

Está atrapado. Su respiración agitada sólo es prueba de lo mucho que ha corrido en los últimos minutos. Quiere encogerse y que el árbol que usa para apoyarse le cubra totalmente.

—Te dije que no podías escapar —le dice alguien a sus espaldas, con tono divertido.

Arthur maldice por lo bajo y se voltea para enfrentarlo. Listo, ha perdido.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? —pregunta Alfred con una ceja alzada, como queriendo decirle "_Vamos, pelea hasta el final_".

—Te odio —dice lentamente, como si diciéndolo de esa manera pudiera matar al hombre que tiene enfrente.

Alfred ríe, y niega suavemente con la cabeza. —Arthur, Arthur —se acerca él alzando una mano—, ¡la traes! —grita tocándole el hombro para luego alejarse de él corriendo.

Arthur suspira y sonríe levemente, pensando seriamente en que aquella sería la última vez que jugaría con Alfred a las atrapadas.


	9. Far away

_Tan cerca y tan lejos..._

* * *

**Far away**

—Imagina que por un momento yo sostengo tu mano, y que compartimos esa sensación de calidez. Imagina que por un momento acaricio tus labios con los míos, y que poco a poco perdemos el aire. Imagina que por un momento te abrazo y te susurró todo lo que siento por ti mientras ambos ignoramos nuestro alrededor. Imagina que por un momento estamos encerrados en una habitación y te expreso mi devoción hacia ti. Imagina que por un momento… sólo somos tú y yo.

—Se oye como un lindo sueño —murmura Arthur con voz ronca.

—Puede ser nuestra realidad —contesta Alfred sin atreverse a tocarle.

—Quizás un día lo sea.

Y Alfred observa a aquel ser que está a menos de un metro de él y que aún así lo siente tan lejano como las estrellas del cielo, deseando para sí que ese _quizá_ sea mañana.


	10. Mario

_Basado en una historia real :D_

* * *

**Mario**

— ¡Arthur, eres un traidor!

El mencionado se encogió de hombros, recostándose tranquilamente en el sillón. —Sí, bueno, debiste preguntar primero.

Alfred, sintiendo sus mejillas hervir de la furia, refunfuñó por lo bajo maldiciendo al tipo que osaba ser su novio.

—Y pensar que te iba a tener compasión... _Kirkland._

Arthur alzó una ceja con incredulidad, y para que negarlo, estaba disfrutando esto. —Grave error, _Jones._ Mas te vale no repetirlo.

Alfred afiló su mirada y la devolvió a la pantalla del televisor. Es que era imposible. Su novio, el que decía odiar los videojuegos, le había ganado en el Mario Kart.

Oh, esta se la iba a pagar.

* * *

_La cosa es que creímos que mi amigo no sabía jugar, y bueno pues... nos dio una paliza xD_


	11. Libro

_A ver... levanten la manita a quien le hayan hecho lo siguiente:_

* * *

**Libro **

Alfred salió de la cocina encontrándose con que Arthur seguía leyendo aquel libro que se había comprado el día de ayer. Reprimió una carcajada, la escena en sí le parecía adorable: Arthur sentado en el sillón, en posición de indio y con unas gafas de lecturas.

Oh, oh, oh... Apreciaba su vida, en serio que sí, pero tenía que hacer _eso__._

Caminó lentamente, para poder pasar desapercibido, y se colocó detrás de Arthur.

—Hey, Arthur —le susurró al oído.

— ¿Qué?

—Al final se mueren —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos con furia. — ¡Jódete, Alfred! —le gritó. El susodicho soltó una carcajada, y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto del control de televisión.

Sin dejar de reír, Alfred corrió hacia la habitación, cerró la puerta y siguió riendo.


	12. Perdedor

_Basado en la película "What if"... _

* * *

**Perdedor**

Alfred salió de la habitación concurrida y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso para poder acceder a la azotea. Arthur, segundos después, le siguió.

—Pudiendo estar en tu boda, ¿estás solo como un perdedor? —bromeó Arthur tomando asiento a un lado de Alfred. Este rió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Perdedor yo? ¿Quién lo es más? ¿Yo por escabullirme de la fiesta o tú por casarte conmigo? —Alfred sonrió estrechando la mano de Arthur con la suya.

Este último suspiró con una sonrisa. —Viéndolo así, supongo que el perdedor soy yo.

Alfred soltó una leve carcajada y le besó.


	13. Tormentos

_Drabble #1 de 3, en compensación por estos días sin actualización..._

* * *

**Tormentos**

Lo único que Alfred sabe es que ha perdido la cordura. Sino de que otra forma podría explicar los pensamientos erráticos que le atormentan cada vez que su mirada se cruza con la de Arthur. Quiere estrecharlo en sus brazos, recorrer su cuello mediante besos que le arranquen gemidos, acariciarle lentamente el cuerpo. Lo quiere todo, lo quiere a él.

No se cree capaz de esperar más tiempo.

Pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Arthur, y descubre en esos ojos verdes los mismos tormentos que los suyos, la realidad le golpea fuertemente.

_Ya no es necesario esperar más._


	14. Diálogo eterno

_Drabble #2 de 3, en compensación por estos días sin actualización..._

* * *

**Diálogo eterno**

—Puedo decirte que eres la primera persona a la que he amado.

—Eso no significa que siempre estaremos juntos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Claro que lo sé. Quizás en cinco años ni me acuerde de ti. Aunque siempre me han dicho que estoy loco.

—Ambos lo estamos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde hace 10 años que repetimos este dialogo.

— ¿Lo repetimos 5 años más?

— ¿Y si lo repetimos para siempre?


	15. Sueño

_Drabble #3 de 3, en compensación por estos días sin actualización..._

* * *

**Sueño**

Un día soñó que besaba a Alfred.

Que aquellos labios endulzaban los suyos, y que sin temor, le prometían placer. El beso, que durante sus horas de insomnio imaginaba, lo soñó como siempre pensó que sería. Torpe al principio, suave después, y salvaje al final. Podía, además, sentir las manos curiosas de Alfred acariciarle la espalda baja, estrechándolo con fuerza, evitando que se alejara. Aunque tampoco es como si él se atreviera a romper aquel contacto.

—Te amo —susurra Alfred a su oído con aquella voz ronca que es capaz de erizar los vellos de su nuca.

Y a pesar de saber que es un sueño, y que cuando despierte estará solo en la habitación, no puede evitar murmurar: —También te amo.

Cuando despierta una lágrima recorre su mejilla. Alfred está durmiendo a su lado. Entonces comprende que aquello no fue un sueño, sino un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que será capaz de revivir el resto de su vida.


	16. Método Sherlock

_Y porque no lo pude evitar... un extra el día de hoy :D_

* * *

**Método Sherlock**

Traga saliva, no deja de mover sus manos, despeina ocasionalmente su cabello, en conclusión: Alfred está nervioso. Y Arthur no puede encontrar la razón. Esta semana ninguno de sus equipos favoritos juega, no se ha perdido ningún capítulo de las series que sigue, y definitivamente no se está muriendo.

Mientras cenan, Arthur ya no puede soportar y pregunta el por qué de su nerviosismo. Sonrojo, balbuceos, excusas sin terminar, en conclusión: le ha atrapado en algún intento de plan. Y Arthur sigue sin poder saber el por qué.

Cuando se acuestan, Arthur puede ver que Alfred está tenso, su mandíbula esta apretada, su mirada oscurecida, inhala profundamente, en conclusión: se está dando valor. ¿Será que realmente se está muriendo?

—Cásate conmigo, Arthur —murmura bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Arthur le observa fijamente. Mirada seria, labios que poco a poco van adquiriendo la forma de una sonrisa, un anillo frente a él, en conclusión: Alfred no bromea.

—Sí —contesta correspondiendo la sonrisa de Alfred con una propia.


	17. Vida

_Y que empiece el drama :P_

* * *

**Vida**

El constante sonido de las máquinas era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

—No tienes que quedarte, ¿sabes? —susurró Arthur manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Alfred, quien apartó la vista de la historieta que tenía en sus manos, suspiró, demostrando que no era la primera vez que oía aquella frase.

—No me iré a ninguna parte —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni siquiera debí dejarte entrar por esa puerta la primera vez —dijo con un tono de voz agotado ignorando el comentario anterior—, tienes una vida fuera de esta habitación, Alfred. ¿Por qué no la vives?

—La estoy viviendo justo ahora —murmuró entrelazando su mano con la de Arthur y estrechándola con fuerza.

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir viviéndola.


	18. We found love

_Sí... inspirado en el video. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo cuando escribí esto xD_

* * *

**We found love**

Las estrellas brillan. La radio suena alto y las ventanas vibran. Arthur dice algo, y Alfred no lo entiende pero sonríe y asiente con mucho entusiasmo. Lo único que su mente embotada y distante puede entender es que los ojos de Arthur nunca se habían visto tan verdes y brillosos.

**—**Siento que puedo volar **—**susurra entre risas acariciando las mejillas del chico que está sobre sus piernas.

**—**Inténtalo y morirás **—**contesta Arthur mordiéndole el pulgar izquierdo.

**—** ¿Volarías conmigo? **—**Pregunta Alfred en voz baja antes de juntar sus labios con los de Arthur.

Sus manos le sujetan fuertemente las caderas, y ahoga un gemido al percibir ese fino estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Arthur. Se mueven con rudeza imponiendo un ritmo placentero.

Cuando poco les falta para respirar de nuevo, Arthur los separa bruscamente y con su mirada, aún más vidriosa, le susurra: **—**Siempre.

Alfred cierra los ojos y asiente, dejándose llevar por el momento.


	19. Day by day

_Algo ¿fluffy? ¡Sí! Quiero provocarles diabetes :P_

* * *

**Day by day**

—Mierda —dijo Arthur consciente de la precaria situación en la que se encontraban. Sus músculos gritaban por un descanso, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse. Un ruido a sus espaldas le alertó y al instante se agachó esquivando la bala que se estrelló contra el muro—, ¡mierda! —maldijo de nuevo.

Alfred, quien reposaba en una de las paredes se hallaba con la mirada perdida luciendo agotado. Su respiración era agitada, manchas de sangre seca adornaban su camisa. Arthur ya ni podía recordar si era de él o del enemigo. Alfred inspiró lenta y profundamente acomodando sus lentes.

—Saldremos de esta, Arthur —mencionó sin intentar fingir un poco de alegría. Se veía serio, determinado, dispuesto a matar.

Arthur mordió su labio inferior y asomó brevemente su cabeza sobre el muro que los protegía. El lugar lucía desolado, una obvia trampa.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Alfred —contestó.

—Todavía tenemos días por vivir —susurró cargando su arma—, y una cita que disfrutar —agregó con una leve –casi invisible– sonrisa.

Arthur enrojeció ligeramente. Cargó su arma y suspiró.

—Un día a la vez, soldado.

Alfred le miró por un instante y asintió.


	20. Fantasmas ruidosos

_Algo tonto para celebrar que este fic ya lleva su primer 1/5. ¡Faltan 80! _

* * *

**Fantasmas ruidosos**

Ruidos. Respiraciones agitadas. Gritos ahogados.

Mathew no cree en los fantasmas, pero definitivamente se ha asustado. Al día siguiente visita a Francis, su vecino, y tras darle un sorbo al café le comenta su experiencia.

Francis le mira condescendiente durante el relato, y al final se ríe alegando que es tan tierno que siga siendo tan inocente.

—Sólo presta más atención, Mathew —comenta Francis.

Esa noche, vuelve a suceder. Algo rechina, su lámpara del techo se balancea, hay jadeos.

— ¡A-Alfred! —se escucha. Algo parecido a un gruñido le sigue a esa voz.

Mathew agranda los ojos sonrojándose fuertemente.

_¡Oh!_

Esa noche tampoco puede dormir. Al día siguiente, Francis le sirvé un café bien cargado.

* * *

_Traumas, traumas everywhere :P_


	21. Gloria

_E iniciamos la segunda parte de este fic con drama histórico :P_

* * *

**Gloria**

Arthur escucha la noticia y sin embargo se niega a creerlo. Necesita escucharlo del mismo Alfred.

Con pasos rápidos se dirige a su oficina, sus manos tiemblan mientras coge el teléfono.

La llamada es atendida. Alfred le saluda sin entusiasmo.

— ¿Es cierto? —susurra temiendo la respuesta. No quiere oírlo, pero tiene que.

—Sí —contesta Alfred con seriedad—, al parecer estamos en el mismo barco, Artie.

Su voz carece de tristeza, y su cinismo aterra a Arthur.

Ese día será largo, presiente el inglés. Alfred se despide, y él permanece sosteniendo con fuerza, quizás demasiada, el teléfono.

Una cosa es segura: los días que vienen gozarán de gloria.

Y eso maravilla y asusta a Arthur por igual.

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Ataque de Pearl Harbor._


	22. Incondicional

_Eso de pasar toda la tarde viendo History es malo xD_

* * *

**Incondicional**

Asesino. Asesino. Asesino.

Es lo único que oye a través de las ventanas del carro. Alfred cierra los ojos. ¿Cómo decirles que él no tuvo opción? ¿Qué sólo cumplía órdenes?

—Ojalá hubiera perdido la vida en Vietnam —susurra con voz ahogada.

Mathew, quien maneja, frunce el ceño con molestia. —No seas tonto. Hay personas que te esperan en casa, Al. Arthur es una de ellas.

Alfred solloza. ¿Cómo podría mirar a Arthur a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo? Se sentía sucio. Las personas que antes le gritaban con furia tenían toda la razón. ¿Cómo podría Arthur amar a un asesino?

En silencio y sin euforia llegan a la casa. Mathew abre la puerta y Alfred entra con temor. ¿Qué diría Arthur?

—Alfred —dice Arthur en voz baja mientras sale de la cocina. Alfred traga con nerviosismo.

—Estoy en casa —susurra.

Arthur asiente y se le acerca lentamente. Una de sus manos acaricia el rostro de Alfred, y éste sólo es capaz de esperar lo peor. Rechazo, odio. Sin embargo, unos brazos le rodean.

—Bienvenido, Alfred —murmura con un tono de voz que sólo denota alivio y felicidad.

Alfred le abraza y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Arthur y llora.

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Guerra de Vietnam. _


	23. Houdini

_Y seguimos con drabbles inspirados por History y sutilmente por la película "Now You See Me" :P_

* * *

**Houdini**

Alfred acerca sus labios a los suyos y los saborea lentamente sosteniendo el rostro de Arthur con sus dos manos. El beso es lento y desborda lujuria con crueldad. Se separa unos segundos de él y acariciándole el torso desnudo desciende suavemente sobre su cuello devorándolo. Arthur gime quedamente afianzando su agarre en las cadenas que le unen las manos a la cama. Voltea su rostro sonrojado dejando más piel al alcance de Alfred.

Éste ríe brevemente y acerca sus labios al oído de Arthur. —Puedes huir si quieres, _magic man_ —le susurra con voz ronca antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Arthur se arquea un poco al sentir como las manos de Alfred le acarician la entrepierna.

Arthur inspira profundamente intentando aplacar los escalofríos placenteros que le recorren y conecta su mirada con la de Alfred.

—No quiero huir —contesta en voz baja. El ojiazul le acaricia los labios con su pulgar y Arthur no puede evitar morderlo en el proceso.

Alfred le mira extasiado y se vuelve a apoderar de sus labios.


	24. Crazy ones

**Crazy ones**

Alfred bajó el vaso de whisky y compartió de manera fugaz una mirada con Arthur.

—Me siento triste, no lo niego.

— ¿Pero? —dijo Arthur tras darle un sorbo a su bebida. Oyó a Alfred suspirar.

— Pero no me siento triste a como cuando murió George —Arthur asintió comprendiendo las palabras de él. Alfred se despeinó con ligera frustración ante lo dicho—. ¿Eso está bien? Me refiero a que en estos momentos Jackie está destrozada y yo estoy aquí, bebiendo tranquilamente.

Arthur le miró por unos segundos. —No, no está bien —reconoció—. Pero es nuestra manera de sobrellevarlo. De lo contrario estaríamos locos —agregó en un susurro. Alfred rió en voz baja y alzó su bebida.

— ¿No lo estamos ya?

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Asesinato de J. F. Kennedy._

_No sé, para mí, las naciones como que poco a poco sienten la muerte como una amiga más, por todo lo que han vivido. No que se tornen insensibles, sino que ya no les afecta tanto._


	25. Promesas

_Después de leer esta viñeta... tu glucosa estará al 1000. _

* * *

**Promesas**

— ¿Qué pensaste cuándo me viste por primera vez? —susurró Alfred estrechando con fuerza la mano de Arthur.

Arthur guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Que eras un idiota —contestó. Alfred rió por la respuesta.

—Vale, yo también pensé eso —dijo—. Y también de que te iba a amar por siempre —agregó con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente al rostro sonrojado de Arthur.

—Y henos aquí después de 50 años.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Arthur.

—Lo sé —murmuró antes de unir sus labios con los de Alfred.


	26. I need you now

_Dedicado a Middo y Kokoa Kirkland._

* * *

**I need you now**

—Quédate.

Arthur niega suavemente acariciándole la mejilla con su mano. —No puedo.

—Quédate —susurra Alfred entregándose a la calidez de la caricia. Arthur aparta lentamente su mano y Alfred frunce el ceño sintiéndose herido—. No puedes volver ahí —su mirada está llena de suplicas que Arthur no puede evitar el estremecerse.

—Tengo que. Me necesitan.

—Yo te necesito —dice en voz baja. Arthur desvía la mirada.

—Alfred-

—Te amo, Arthur.

Arthur traga sintiéndose abrumado y acepta.

Aquella razón le parece más que suficiente.


	27. Razones

_Dedicado a Middo y Kokoa Kirkland_

* * *

**Razones**

Una vez me preguntaste por qué te quería. Y yo, estúpidamente, no encontré respuesta. No fue porque no hubiera razones, sino que simplemente son tantas que no terminaría. Pero si debiera resumirlas todas en una, sería únicamente tu nombre: Arthur.

Por eso te amo. Porque eres Arthur. Un chico que se fastidia fácilmente, y sin embargo soporta todas mis rabietas. Que no soporta las multitudes, y que comoquiera me acompaña a las convenciones. Que no soporta la comida chatarra, y aun así me deja invitarle a esos lugares. Que me lleva a conciertos de bandas que le desagradan. Que aun y cuando esté ocupado, siempre me envía un mensaje o me llama. Que juega conmigo a los videojuegos y realmente se esfuerza por vencerme. Que cuando lloro, simplemente me abraza y deja que llore en su hombro. Que no le molesta mostrarse ante mí como alguien vulnerable. Que susurra mi nombre con cariño mientras le hago el amor.

Hay tantas razones por las que yo te amo, Arthur.

Y la principal es porque aun y cuando hay muchas razones por las que yo te amo, yo sigo sin encontrar las razones por las que tú corresponderías mi amor…

_y aún así me amas._


	28. Estúpido

_Okey, perdón por la tardanza. Mucha tarea xC_

* * *

**Estúpido**

El entusiasmo de Alfred por querer derrotar a Iván es abrumador.

Está pendiente de cada paso que da el ruso. Si fuera por el americano, hasta registraría las veces que va al baño en esa libreta que siempre carga.

Y Arthur no sabe si reír o llorar.

¿Qué tan estúpido se tiene que sentir por estar celoso de Iván?

* * *

_Suceso histórico: Guerra Fría_


	29. Dardos

**Dardos**

Matthew y Francis se conocieron en una fiesta que él dio. Los presentó y al instante hubo esa conexión especial.

Antonio y Lovino se reconciliaron por terquedad suya. No soportaba los lloriqueos del primero ni el mal humor del segundo.

Iván y Yao se juntaron por el simple placer de joderle la existencia.

Gilbert y Elizabeta dieron finalmente el paso que todo el mundo esperaba en una fiesta que organizó él con el simple objetivo de juntarlos.

En conclusión: era todo un Cupido. Lo extraño era que él todavía no hallaba a su pareja. Deprimido por la perspectiva de vivir como un _forever_ _alone_, Alfred se fue a un bar. Pidió una cerveza e ignoró a su hermano que estaba en una mesa con el galo. ¡No era justo! ¡Él también quería amar!

Frustrado por seguir virgen, digo, solo, se puso a jugar con los dardos. Tiró el primero y quedó muy en la orilla. El segundo casi se entierra en el centro. Llegados al quinto, Alfred frunció el ceño y lo aventó al azar.

— ¡Oye idiota, ten cuidado! —gritó un chico de pelo rubio sobándose la cabeza devolviéndole el dardo con furia.

Alfred se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Podría ser que…?

—Te invito un trago a modo de disculpa —soltó rápidamente sonrojándose tras procesar lo que había dicho. El chico se le quedó viendo raro, pero asintió.

—Arthur —se presentó. Alfred estrechó su mano y sonrió.

_Omake_:

_Heracles se sacó un moco y salió del bar. Kiku Honda seguía en su lista, bueno, ese lo dejaría para él._

* * *

#yolo. Lo siento, fue lo que se me ocurrió jajaja


	30. Joke

**Joke**

Alfred, por petición propia, se ha quedado a dormir en la casa de Arthur. Este ha ido a la cocina a prepararse un aperitivo dejando al americano solo en la sala viendo la tele.

Pocas veces encuentra cómico el humor inglés, pero definitivamente ese programa le está gustando. Cuando está a punto de llamar a Arthur para que se dé prisa y le acompañe, las luces de la sala parpadean y la pantalla de la televisión muestra una interferencia grisácea.

Alfred traga con ligero nerviosismo. El ruido en la cocina sigue. Mira con aprehensión la pantalla y una mano pálida se empieza a asomar. La mano traspasa el vidrio y poco a poco una chica va saliendo de la televisión. La chica mira hacia abajo y su pelo negro se extiende frente a su rostro.

Alfred grita aterrado y corre hacia la cocina donde se topa con el juego de té de Arthur levitando y golpeándose con suavidad contra la mesa. Un ruido tras él le alerta y sintiendo que en cualquier momento se puede poner a llorar, voltea.

—Alfred Jones —murmura la chica sin levantar el rostro. Alfred ya está que se quiere morir del miedo. La chica levanta una mano y le apunta—. ¡Feliz Halloween, _git_! —exclama Arthur quitándose la peluca con una clara expresión de estar aguantándose la risa.

Una hora después, con un trozo de carne congelada sobre el ojo, Arthur ríe con fingida diversión preguntándose por qué si es su casa tiene que dormir en el patio.

* * *

_Lo siento, pero me a mí sí me da miedo la chica del Aro xD_


	31. Elope

**Elope**

Si a Arthur le hubieran dicho que planear una boda sería estresante, se hubiera negado, en serio. El celular vibró, era un mensaje de Alfred.

_¿Estresado?_

_Lo que le sigue. Tuve que atar a Francis para que no huya a algún bar._

Alfred rió al leer el mensaje.

_Bueno, Matthew está a casi nada para entrar en histeria. _

Faltaba menos de una semana para la boda de esos dos, y más estresados estaban Arthur y Alfred. Francis quería desahogarse y Matthew desmayarse. Alfred soltó un suspiro.

_Cuando sea nuestro turno... vamos a fugarnos. _

_¡Dios, sí!_

* * *

Cada línea en cursiva es un mensaje.

Ejemplo:

_blablabla - Alfred_

_blablabla - Arthur_

Y así xD


	32. De cafés fríos y mermelada

**De cafés fríos y mermelada**

Menos diez para las ocho. Alfred, con el cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado, leve sonrisa y manos en los bolsillos, le espera en la puerta de la cafetería. Arthur le saluda y es correspondido con una sonrisa más grande que le provoca un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ambos entran, toman asiento y piden lo de siempre. Por insistencia de Alfred, Arthur le ha estado dando oportunidad al café, y esta es su segunda semana de beberlo. Una cucharada de azúcar para Alfred, y tres de azúcar y una de crema para Arthur.

Alfred le empieza a relatar con entusiasmo los sucesos de ayer, y Arthur no hace más que escuchar con interés. La forma de expresarse del rubio es exagerada a veces, pero no importa, cuando es su turno de hablar lo hace de forma tranquila y sin prisas. El café se termina rápido y la orden se repite, puesto que es viernes. Al segundo sorbo, Arthur se muestra gratamente sorprendido ante la suave caricia que le ha dado Alfred a su mano. Pero le sonríe levemente y le devuelve rápidamente la caricia. Ambos terminan la taza de café, y Arthur está dispuesto a marcharse ya. Justo antes de levantarse, Alfred le sujeta de la muñeca, y con voz ronca y nerviosa le pregunta si pueden reunirse mañana por la noche en su casa. Arthur no encuentra forma de negarse, tampoco es como si quisiera hallarla, así que acepta.

El viernes pasa rápido y la noche del sábado llega tan rápido que hace sentir nervioso a Arthur. Desde hace seis meses que lleva tonteando con Alfred, y de besos y caricias sobre la ropa no han pasado. Quiere creer que esta noche algo de eso cambiará, pero no se hace ilusiones. Cuando toca a la puerta de Alfred, este le recibe en vaqueros y una playera. Él, afortunadamente, también ha elegido una indumentaria casual. Hay comida china para cenar y la acompañan con el vino que Arthur ha llevado. Comen en la sala y comienzan a hablar de temas triviales sintiéndose cómodos y risueños, quizás producto del vino. Pero parece no importarle a ninguno de los dos. Cuando Arthur ha dejado la copa de vino vacía y a salvo en la mesa, Alfred le sujeta con ambas manos el rostro y le acaricia las mejillas antes de darle el beso que ansiaban desde que entró. Arthur le corresponde con fiereza y se deja caer en el sillón mientras Alfred se pone sobre él sin dejar de tocarlo y besarlo.

Los minutos pasan y la ropa desaparece. Arthur no hace más que gemir y devolver las caricias con rudeza y pasión deseando escuchar la voz de Alfred quebrarse de placer. Terminan entre jadeos y sudor. Se dedican una mirada, sonríen, una risa brota de sus labios y se vuelven a besar. No ha sido la experiencia sexual del siglo, sin embargo, tiene ese toque que la hace única y memorable.

Cuando el despertador suena, y Arthur despierta, se halla con la mirada azul de Alfred sobre su persona. Ayer ha sido grandioso, sin embargo no saben cómo romper el silencio. Deslizando la sábana sobre su cuerpo y tras ponerse un bóxer, Alfred habla.

— ¿Café? —su sonrisa está llena de picardía, y Arthur suspira divertido.

—Claro.

* * *

No pregunten por el título xD  
Tal vez este cuente por dos... ¿qué opinan? Es que planeaba subirlo en dos partes, pero... nah. No puedo contra la tentación de subirlo junto jajaja


	33. No se permiten héroes

Viñeta con probable falta de sentido, trama, etc, etc. Lenguaje usado marca Lovino. Quise intentar algo tierno, y me salió esto…

* * *

**No se permiten héroes **

La guerra ha acabado.

Arthur, cigarro en boca y ceño fruncido, observa la puesta del sol. Han ganado la guerra, pero no por ello la sensación de amargura se desvanece. Por lo que ha oído, Kiku está muy malherido tras las explosiones de las bombas atómicas; Ludwing se encuentra en un estado que raya en la locura y Feliciano se halla convaleciente bajo los cuidados de Lovino. Los pasos fuertes y lentos le obligan a volver la vista hacia atrás, encontrándose con Alfred. Este le saluda con un leve asentimiento y se coloca a su lado.

Ambos ven la puesta del sol obligándose a olvidar por un momento lo que han tenido que hacer, lo que han tenido que vivir. Hay cosas por las que hay que enorgullecerse, pero también arrepentirse. Arthur mira de reojo a la joven nación que permanece serio a su lado. La chaqueta de aviador, que en ningún momento se quitó, está un poco sucia; su rostro tiene unos ligeros rasguños y sus labios parecen reacios a querer formar una sonrisa. Se le ve agotado, y el ligero temblor en sus puños le hace entender que aún no puede digerir bien lo que ha tenido que hacer.

—Hemos ganado —susurra Alfred sin apartar la vista del frente. En estos momentos, su pueblo está festejando el final de la guerra. Sin embargo, él no puede compartir la alegría por completo. Arthur asiente en silencio y exhala el humo del cigarro lentamente dejando una estela grisácea a su alrededor. El temple sereno de Arthur le provoca una ligera sensación de frustración.

—Buen trabajo, Estados Unidos —dice Arthur sin cambiar su expresión de neutralidad.

— ¡¿Buen trabajo?! —Alfred no puede evitar no alterarse. En un brusco movimiento toma a Arthur de las solapas del traje militar y lo mira con fiereza—. ¡No me jodas, Inglaterra! ¡Ambos sabemos que fue una pésima decisión la estrategia nuclear contra Japón! —. No es inocente. Sabe lo que conlleva una guerra. Vivir o morir. Pero aún así… pero aún así… — ¡No se supone que debía terminar así! ¡Maldita sea el fanatismo por el honor y la terquedad de Japón! —grita alejándose de Arthur rápidamente. Su respiración es acelerada.

Arthur frunce el ceño con furia. Con pasos rápidos se acerca a Alfred, quien inmerso en sus pensamientos está distraído, y le propina un certero golpe en el rostro. Alfred sigue en pie, más se ha calmado por un momento debido al golpe.

—Escúchame bien, Alfred —habla Arthur con la rabia contenida—. Por mucho que apreciáramos a Japón, nuestra lealtad es a nuestra gente. ¿Qué si estamos contentos con lo que hemos hecho? ¡Por supuesto que no! Te aseguro que no seremos los únicos que no puedan dormir en mucho tiempo. Hasta cierto punto puedo entender tu ridícula idea de convertirte en el héroe del mundo. Pero vete acostumbrando a la idea de que en la guerra no hay héroes.

Alfred traga la poca saliva que tiene y se soba la mejilla afectada. — ¿Nos hicieron bailar a su ritmo, cierto? —pregunta con una sonrisa cargada de frustración. Y no sabe a quién se refiere: si a sus jefes o al pueblo.

Arthur se encoge de hombros, y mientras observa el cigarro en el suelo siendo cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, sólo atina a decir: —Una putada, ¿verdad?

Y Alfred no puede estar más de acuerdo.


	34. Starbucks

**Starbucks**

Como todos los jueves, Alfred acude al Starbucks que está a dos cuadras de su trabajo. Durante toda la semana se ha mirado frente al espejo dándose ánimos para lo que va a hacer. Cuando entra al local, hay pocas personas, y como cada jueves, espera que le atienda aquel joven de cabello rubio y piercing en la ceja izquierda.

Alfred no es tonto, simplemente tímido, pero se ha dado cuenta de las miradas del chico. Así que al menos lo intentará. Cuando es su turno de pedir, le sonríe a Arthur. Este le mira con cierta desconfianza, y por puro protocolo le pide el nombre. Alfred inhala rápidamente antes de hablar.

— ¿Sabes que lo que me has dicho no es un nombre, verdad? —le pregunta Arthur con una expresión de burla tras escuchar la secuencia de números, números que de igual manera anotó en el vaso.

Alfred asiente sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Es mi número, Arthur —le guiña el ojo. Y tras percibir el leve sonrojo en el rostro del rubio, se despide y se marcha.

A la mañana siguiente recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido.

_Este es el mío. Arthur. _


	35. Un sueño de helado

**Un sueño de helado**

Las respiraciones son lentas. Su cuerpo está frío. Y le cuesta mantenerse despierto. Las enfermeras le han dicho que permanezca a su lado, que de esa noche no pasa. Acaricia su mejilla queriendo darle un poco de su propio calor, pero sabe que es inútil. Alfred le sonríe con gran esfuerzo, y Arthur intenta no ponerse a llorar allí y corresponderle la sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes, Arthur? —su voz es baja y rasposa, pero Arthur sigue oyéndola alegre—. Te amo tanto.

Arthur asiente cerrando fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escapen. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, su mirada es vidriosa y rojiza.

—Lo sé —toma entre sus manos las de Alfred y les da un beso—. ¿Sabes que yo también te amo, verdad? —Pregunta y Alfred suelta algo parecido a una risa—. Entonces, duérmete, Al. Cuando despiertes iremos por ese helado de vainilla que tanto te fascina —su voz se quiebra un poco al final de la oración y cierra sus ojos estrechando con más fuerza las manos de Alfred.

Este cierra los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Y la máquina que tienen a un lado, que Arthur se ha esforzado en ignorar, lanza un simple sonido.


	36. Bad cops

**"Bad" cops**

— ¡No permitiremos que derrumben este edificio! —gritó Arthur a través de un megáfono seguido por el grito de aceptación de la multitud que le rodeaba.

Alfred, que se encontraba a unos 20 metros de ellos apoyado en la puerta de su carro, suspiró con cansancio al comprobar que a pesar de la posibilidad de pasar la noche en la cárcel, Arthur se había mostrado con más convicción para detener las obras de demolición.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de lograr que termines con esto, Kirkland? —preguntó Alfred mediante el megáfono que le había arrebatado a uno de sus compañeros.

Arthur frunció el ceño y le mostró el dedo medio. —No intenten derrumbar este teatro —le contestó. Las personas que tenía de su lado comenzaron a agitar sus pancartas.

— ¿Estás consciente de que son ordenes del gobernador?

— ¿Y? A ese hombre sólo le preocupa seguir comiendo como el cerdo que es y destruir los pocos lugares culturales que tenemos en este lugar.

Y sin previo aviso, un globo relleno de pintura se impactó en la cabeza de Alfred, manchándolo de pintura roja. Otros globos le siguieron. Alfred se retiró la pintura de sus ojos y su mirada se sumió bajo un brillo de irritación.

—Suficiente. Arréstenlos —ordenó a sus hombres.

Al día siguiente, Arthur, con obvia expresión de no haber dormido en toda la noche, llegó a su casa. Aventó las llaves a la mesita que tenía a un lado y se encaminó a la cocina. Dispuesto a prepararse un té, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y su cuello recibió un beso.

—Joder, Arthur. ¿Sabes que tan difícil fue quitar la pintura roja de mi cabello? —le susurró Alfred al oído.

Arthur se rió en voz baja. — ¿Y sabes que incómodo fue estar en esa celda toda la noche?

— ¿Volverás a presentarte esta tarde, verdad?

—Claro.

Alfred suspiró para luego sonreír un poco.

—Vale, pero nada de globos.

—Nada de globos —aceptó Arthur.

* * *

_Es una idea que tenía desde hace muuuucho xD_


	37. Fail

Porque quiero algo triste :D

* * *

**Fail**

—Estoy cansado de pelear —la voz es queda y la mirada permanece en los papales que se extienden sobre el escritorio.

Alfred suspira con la creciente sensación de derrota sobre su pecho y su mirada intenta en vano capturar la mirada esmeralda del hombre que está frente a él. Matthew, quien ha permanecido a su lado en completo silencio, niega suavemente.

— ¿Realmente es lo que quieres, Arthur? —debe preguntarlo. Quiere al menos ver la seguridad marcada en ese rostro que por años acarició con ternura.

Arthur levanta la mirada y los cinco segundos en que Alfred pudo atraparla con la suya, le bastaron para apartarla y apretar los puños con fuerza.

—Sí—contesta.

Ambos enfrentan sus miradas por última vez, Alfred queriendo volver a encontrar en esos ojos verdes el hombre del que se enamoró, y Arthur intentando encontrar algo por lo cual seguir luchando.

—Bien —agarra los papeles, los firma y los aparta de sí.

_Pero ambos fallaron._


	38. El pobre soñador

**El pobre soñador**

* * *

Las horas siguen su curso así como yo perpetuo mi tortura en el insomnio. Ha pasado tiempo desde que tomé entre mis dedos una pluma con la finalidad de plasmar en estas hojas amarillentas pensamientos sin conexión alguna más que la exagerada cantidad de soledad. Hoy sin embargo, estas palabras que relaciono tienen como objetivo trasmitirte un mensaje. Quizás te parezca irrisorio, quizás lo ignores… pero me temo que he de expresarlo por temor a morir ahogado.

Te he visto andar por la acera opuesta a mi casa y he quedado estúpidamente encandilado. Tus manos sujetaban con ternura un libro que hace años me tomé la libertad de leer en la escuela. Y la sonrisa que adornaba tu rostro era tan sutil que me sentí privilegiado al poder reconocer en ella la alegría de sentirse enamorado. Tanta fue la emoción, que mi mente escondió por unos breves minutos lo trascendental del asunto, la verdadera cuestión que habías propiciado.

¿Cuánto es mi amor por ti?

Seguramente tú desconoces la respuesta, sería pedir lo imposible lo contrario. Pero yo, que he vivido con ese sentimiento por varios años, te he de decir que es demasiado. Tanto que duele. Hay momentos en que la ira substituye a la aceptación, que termino gritando tu nombre con voz entrecortada. Y cuando mis nudillos gotearon aquella mancha de sangre que aún sigue en la alfombra, me di cuenta del abismal poder que ciernes sobre mi persona, esperando junto con la ambivalencia que lo notaras.

Y por ello, renuncio a Morfeo, por la única razón de que me veo traicionado en mis sueños. En ellos, soy yo quien te acaricia los labios, quien te susurra al oído, quien te envuelve en abrazos… _yo, yo, yo_.

Y saber que cuando me despierte y te vea nuevamente andar por aquella acera recordándome con tu expresión soñadora que ese órgano subjetivo le pertenece a alguien más, me obligarás a acercarme más a ese límite que existe entre la cordura y la locura.

La nada ha sido testigo de mi profundo amor por ti. El licor se ha convertido en mi consejero. Las horas dan cuenta del tiempo que llevo pensando en ti. Pero tú sigues ajeno a la inmensidad de este sentir e ignoras como siempre mi presencia.

Y ahora, sabiendo que dentro de poco contraerás nupcias con esa persona que te ha logrado arrebatar de mi camino, te envío esta sencilla carta. No para que busques como aliviar mi pena, no para que me des la mano en un acto de lástima, sino simplemente para hacerte saber lo que siento por ti.

Te doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Y espero que conserves esa felicidad, que sin saberlo extendiste hacia mi ventana.

Atentamente:

El pobre soñador.

* * *

La mano de Arthur se cierra solemnemente sobre el papel amarillento, y con un vagar ansioso se detiene frente a aquella ventana lanzando una mirada.

* * *

_No me culpen… tuve un maratón de películas de época xD_

_¿Quién creen que sea "El pobre soñador"?_

_Pero no importa cómo lo vean... este capítulo fue escrito siendo Usuk :P_


	39. Cosas obvias

Let's get crazy, girls!A continuación: una pequeña maratón de viñetas/drabbles/etc...

* * *

**Cosas obvias**

—Siempre me he preguntado el por qué te independizaste —comentó Arthur antes de darle un sorbo a su té. Alfred dejó de hojear el periódico y le miró.

—Porque te estabas comportando como un idiota—respondió con una leve sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur arqueó una ceja.

—Claro, porque ser idiota es tu trabajo.

—Exac- ¡Oye!


	40. Beso, beso, beso

2/5

* * *

**Beso, beso, beso**

Alfred hizo un mohín frustrado por la constante negativa de Arthur. ¡Era sólo un beso, por Dios! ¿Por qué ahora ese hombre se comportaba tan puritano?

Miró fijamente a Arthur, quien concentraba su vista en un libro con el objetivo de ignorarlo.

—Por favor, Arthur —repitió acercándose un poco al chico—. Otra vez.

—Alfred, por última vez: ¡no permitiré que te cuelgues boca abajo de un árbol!

—Pero-

—No. Suficiente con esa pierna rota.

Alfred bajó la vista derrotado observando su pierna enyesada.

Estúpido _Spiderman_.


	41. ¿Cómo se llamó la obra?

3/5

* * *

**¿Cómo se llamó la obra?**

Arthur observó horrorizado a Francis. _Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Francis adopto una expresión picara. _Por fin._

Matthew se quedó mudo y se sonrojó. _Maldita sea, debimos tocar la puerta._

Y Alfred rió ligeramente frustrado. _Gracias por matar el momento, estúpidos. _


	42. Confesiones mudas

4/5

* * *

**Confesiones mudas**

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren avanzó.

Con paso lento, Alfred se ubicó frente a Arthur.

—No te fuiste.

—Tú viniste.

Alfred pasó la mano por su cabello despeinándolo y asintió.

—Olvidaste esto —extendió su mano.

Arthur agarró la bufanda verde y la miró por unos segundos. Con un suave movimiento la colocó alrededor del cuello de Alfred.

—Me hiciste perder el tren —recordó—. Más te vale que sea bueno.

Alfred le cogió la mano y avanzó junto con él.

—Lo será.

Arthur sonrió discretamente. _Lo sé. _


	43. Ahora lo ves

5/5

* * *

**Ahora lo ves**

Lo arrinconas contra la pared y te apoderas violentamente de sus labios forzándole a que te corresponda. Él lo hace con la misma furia que tú. Estás cansado, agotado, fastidiado. Todo este tiempo te ha estado mirando por encima del hombro. Recordándote que por más que te esfuerces seguirás siendo inexperto, infantil. Tú has revolucionado al mundo, has cambiado los paradigmas, joder, ¡eres una nación!

No esperas un halago, una felicitación. Sólo quieres eliminar aquella mirada condescendiente de su rostro. Que te mire como lo que eres ahora. Que observe en ti, que lea en tu mirada, que eres una potencia. Le sigues acariciando con una rudeza exagerada. Él no está a tu altura, pero tú bajas por él. Desciendes lentamente a aquellos páramos que ahora te son extraños.

Le oyes susurrar tu nombre y te detienes. Su mirada permanece oculta y su respiración es acelerada. Con paso tembloroso te alejas de él. Te marchas de allí y te refugias en tu habitación intentando calmarte. Has traspasado el límite. La jugada se volvió en tu contra. En ese momento dejaste de ver a _Inglaterra_.

Porque viste a _Arthur_.


	44. Aquel mundo donde no existes

**Aquel mundo donde no existes**

La voz de Francis le detuvo abruptamente.

—Llegará el día en que no lo soportes más, Alfred —murmuró con un matiz resignado.

Alfred respiró profundamente e ignorando el comentario salió de la sala. Caminó por los extensos pasillos blancos haciendo caso omiso a los alaridos que se alcanzaban a escuchar tras las paredes. Se ubicó frente a una puerta, se forzó a sonreír y borrar cualquier rastro de dolor, y cuando estuvo seguro de que su voz no le temblaría, entro a la habitación.

Paredes blancas, cama tendida, peluches tirados y un cuadro recién pintado en la pared.

—Buenos días, Arthur —saludó acentuando su amable sonrisa hacia el joven que sentado en una esquina dibujaba garabatos sobre sus piernas—. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Arthur se irguió hasta apoyarse en la pared. Sus ojos por breves segundos se nublaron para luego regresar a ese brillo opaco que le caracterizaban.

—Sí —asintió con voz ronca—. ¿Quién?

—Perdona. Soy Alfred Jones. Tu doctor —explicó lentamente mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo para quedar frente a él.

Arthur ladeó la cabeza y asintió. Alfred maldijo por dentro y se mordió la lengua para evitar otro arrebato de desesperantes súplicas.

— ¿Cómo está Peter? —preguntó en un claro intento de hacer conversación. Arthur se encogió de hombros—. ¿Scott? —Arthur frunció el ceño. Alfred suspiró—. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

—Tiempos felices —la voz de Arthur tembló y Alfred tragó la poca saliva que tenía tratando de amortiguar la opresión en su pecho.

—Adelante —Alfred tomó con fuerza la libreta que tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a escuchar a Arthur hablar sobre aquellos tiempos felices. Ese mundo donde él era feliz. Donde todo era alegría. Donde pasaba su vida junto a un hombre al que amaba—. ¿Y cómo se llama él, Arthur?

—Alfred —susurró él con un brillo soñador en sus ojos, que desapareció rápidamente.

— ¿Y cómo me llamo yo? —preguntó Alfred con un obvio tono de suplica. _Por favor, di mi nombre, Arthur. Dilo. Dilo. _

Arthur se encogió de hombros y volvió a garabatear sus piernas.


	45. Las cosas como son

**Las cosas como son**

Alfred no puede hacer más que maldecir al chico que se carga como novio mientras adolorido y un poco mareado observa el techo de la enfermería.

—Eres un desgraciado, Arthur —dice.

Arthur, quien se encuentra a su lado, rueda los ojos con ligera exasperación.

—Has recibido peores golpes —afirma.

Alfred le mira con el ceño fruncido y tras unos segundos suspira resignado.

—Me lo esperaba del bastardo de Iván pero no de ti.

Arthur sonríe encantado por la ingenuidad del chico. Una de sus manos le acaricia lentamente el cabello, acerca su rostro al de él y antes de besarle la frente le dice:

—El quidditch es quidditch, Alfred.

* * *

_Un poquito de pottertalia :P_


	46. Pervertido y no lo niegues

**Pervertido y no lo niegues**

— ¡Alfred Jones, date por muerto! —Arthur irrumpió en la oficina de su pareja con unas obvias ganas de asesinarlo.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que hice? —preguntó alarmado levantándose de la silla y colocándose detrás de ella. Si Arthur iba a por él, primero tenía que saltar el escritorio.

—Mi patético y precoz hermano estaba leyendo una maldita revista pornográfica —exclamó acercándose con pasos fuertes y azotando la dichosa revista sobre la madera del mueble.

Alfred con nerviosismo tomó la revista y la examinó. No sería la primera vez que su querido cuñado trataba de culparlo de algo así. Un vistazo rápido y si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba más cerca de sufrir una crisis.

—Arthur —su voz tembló— esta revista es tuya.

Y ajeno a todo el ajetreo de arriba, Peter Kirkland mirando una caja llena de revistas llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano era igual de pervertido que Scott.

* * *

_Para Heroluv: Bueno, gracias por darle la oportunidad a estas viñetas :3 Y espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final. Cuídate._


	47. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

― ¿Por qué no les agrado?

La pregunta escapa de tus labios adormecidos. Inglaterra, quien se ha visto obligado a aceptar tu presencia esa noche, abandona su lectura para dedicarte una mirada inexpresiva.

―No soy malo ―agregas en un susurro impregnado de convicción.

―No lo eres ―reafirma Inglaterra―. Sólo eres esa parte amarga de la vida que nadie quiere experimentar ―dice antes de retomar su lectura.

Ríes por el comentario y un tanto más animado te sientas a su lado apoyando tu mejilla en su hombro.

―Pero una vida agridulce es más excitante, ¿no lo crees? ―murmuras sin obtener respuesta.

* * *

_Retomando el fic xD_

_Que dije que escribiría 100, y 100 voy a escribir._


	48. Sonrisa bajo el atardecer

**Sonrisa bajo el atardecer**

Arthur ha intentado por todos los medios de que Alfred desista de realizar aquel viaje. Pero cuando a la mañana siguiente, su desayuno acostumbrado es acompañado por un mapa de las carreteras del país con un ojiazul silbando alegremente jugando con las llaves del carro, no puede hacer más que suspirar derrotado y corresponderle la sonrisa para luego ponerse a empacar lo necesario.

A mediodía, tras cerrar la puerta principal, Arthur le vuelve a preguntar a Alfred si realmente está seguro de toda aquella locura. Como era de esperarse, Alfred se encoge de hombros y admite que tiene miedo por lo que pueda suceder.

―Pero sabes ―dice mientras ambos caminan hacia el carro―, si he de morir, quiero que sea a mi modo.

― ¿Y eso sería? ―pregunta Arthur curioso mientras enciende el carro sabiendo que cuando vuelva a la casa, quizás lo haga solo.

― ¿No es obvio? ―Alfred se ríe y le agarra el rostro con suavidad―. Viendo un atardecer contigo sonriendo, porque realmente me dolería irme viendo tu rostro triste ―explica antes de besarle.

Y Arthur le corresponde prometiéndole en ese beso, que lo último que verá en ese viaje, será ese atardecer y una sonrisa.

* * *

No sé... ando sin imaginación.


	49. Llamadas de hospital

**Llamadas del hospital**

Eso de estar una mañana rodeado de silencio, era algo que Arthur trataba de disfrutar al máximo, que con la pareja que se cargaba el rubio las mañanas que podía amanecer tranquilo y sin una voz destrozándole el tímpano eran mínimas. Claro, amaba a Alfred, que le cayera un rayo si no, pero eso de estar en el sofá con una simple taza de té y mirando las insípidas noticias del día era la gloria.

Estaba a punto de coger el libro que se había dejado en la sala para seguir leyéndolo, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, y Arthur no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Bueno, al menos se había acabado el té. El número que se veía en el identificador de llamadas era un número que se sabía de memoria y que podría teclear con los ojos cerrados. Aceptó la llamada, y la voz de Alfred sonó un tanto agitada.

―Artie, no te vayas a preocupar, pero estoy en el hospital.

Arthur suspiró, _aquí vamos de nuevo_. Se tomó unos segundo para contestar, segundos que aprovechó para cambiar el canal de la tele y dejarla en una película que recordaba vagamente haber visto un día.

―Alfred, eres un doctor desde hace 8 años, ¿dónde más habrías de estar?

Una risa se oyó al otro lado de línea.

―Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te llamé diciendo esto.

Arthur rodó los ojos, él también lo recordaba. Se había llevado un buen susto, hasta que recordó que el muy tonto trabajaba ahí.

―Ya, anda. Vete a salvar vidas.

―Te amo.

Arthur sonrió sabiendo que Alfred se había tomado ese breve receso para hacérselo saber.

―También te amo ―dijo y colgó.

La televisión estaba en comerciales, pero eso a nadie le importó.

* * *

¡Dije que escribiría 100!


	50. Cuñados

**Cuñados**

―Alfred, me ha costado un huevo que Scott te deje entrar a la casa. Así que no hagas el ridículo, ¿de acuerdo?

Alfred resopló un poco ofendido ante la _no grata_ sugerencia de su novio. Vale, él sabía que los hermanos mayores tendían a ser sobreprotectores, que le preguntaran a él si no era cierto, y sí, Scott Kirkland se había convertido en un verdadero dolor en el culo –figurativamente, claro, que Arthur se lo trataba con respeto–, pero no creí necesario tanta advertencia.

Trataba de ganarse al cuñado, no echárselo encima.

―Descuida, Arthur ―le sonrió confiado―. Me comportaré como un inglés ―agregó medio serio y medio en broma antes de cruzar la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Kirkland.

Arthur prefirió guardar silencio, sabiendo que las cosas iban a terminar mal, pero agradeció internamente el que su madre estuviera en el piso de arriba, que así sería más fácil detener a la bestia de su hermano, quien estaba unos pasos detrás de él terminándose el cigarro que le había robado a la abuela.

―Jones ―saludó él serio y con cara de pocos amigos. Alfred ni se inmutó, pff, había tratado con personas con peor genio –una de ellas era su novio, pero eso nadie tenía que saberlo–.

―Kirkland ―contestó Alfred estrechando la mano del pelirrojo sin dejarse amedrantar por la excesiva fuerza que este estaba utilizando. Arthur sonrió un poco. Listo, el idiota de su novio lo había conseguido.

―Nada de sexo en esta casa ―expresó Scott soltándole la mano al rubio para después marcharse a la cocina.

―Me lo hubieras dicho antes ―sin poder –o más bien sin querer–, susurró Alfred con malicia agarrando de la mano a Arthur para llevárselo a la habitación aprovechando esos segundos de estoicidad del pelirrojo. Y mientras ambos subían rápido las escaleras, Arthur trató de rescatar algo positivo de esa situación.

¿La cara de ira de Scott contaba?

_Nah_, pensó Arthur en el momento en que Alfred lo estampaba contra la puerta de su cuarto y lo besaba.


	51. ¿Sorpresa?

**¿Sorpresa?**

Alfred estaba que se moría. El 23 de abril estaba tan cerca de llegar y ni un regalo le había comprado a Arthur. ¿Qué clase de novio hacía eso? _Uno muy malo_, se contestó él sombríamente intentando pensar en que regalarle al hombre con el que salía desde hace cinco años. Decir que se le había olvidado por la carga de trabajo era una puta excusa, decir que era porque no conocía bien a Arthur era ganarse un boleto en primera fila hacia el infierno. ¡Pero es que esta vez no tenía ninguna idea!

_A ver, concéntrate Alfred, pareces una colegiala, _se dijo tratando de serenarse mientras tomaba asiento en algún sofá de la sala. Pensó, y vaya que pensó, hasta le dio hambre, pero ni una idea se le vino a la mente. _Un poco de ayuda no vendría mal_, se autoconsejó antes de agarrar el celular rápidamente y mandarle un mensaje al hombre que se cargaba el puesto a mejor amigo de Arthur, aunque este último lo negara a los cuatro vientos.

_Bien, Francis, búrlate si quieres, ¡pero ayúdame! ¡No sé qué regalarle a Arthur!_

_Soy un mal novio. _

_Él siempre me da algo genial en mi cumpleaños._

_¡Contéstame!_

El mensaje tardo un poco en ser visto, y Alfred se evitó una crisis nerviosa.

_¿Un paseo por la playa? ¿Y si le organizo una cena romántica? ¿O compro unos boletos para irnos de viaje? _

Cualquiera de esas cosas suena bien, incluso podrías combinarlas.

_¿En serio? ¡Gracias!_

De nada, y, Alfred, para la otra: ¡no me digas mi sorpresa!

_¡¿Arthur?! ¡Joder!_

Oye, eso no suena nada mal.

Arthur guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y Francis negó con un gesto de cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Arthur sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

―No creí que te gustara hacerlo sufrir ―comentó burlón.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

―Descuida, es reciproco ―respondió antes de darle una buena calada al cigarro preguntándose así mismo cuando entendería Alfred que nadie se burlaba de sus cejas.


	52. Daddy, daddy, you're so good

**Daddy, daddy, you're so good**

―Voy a ser un padre de mierda ―susurró Alfred con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras ambos salían de la sala del cine. Arthur alzó una ceja curioso―. ¿Cómo se supone podré defender a mi princesa si me asusta un jodido fantasma hecho por computadora?

―Y también te asusta _Dora, la exploradora_ ―comentó Arthur.

― ¡Exacto! ―aceptó Alfred alzando la mano para que un taxi se detuviera.

Arthur suspiró y entrelazó su mano con la que el otro tenía en el bolsillo de su campera y le sonrió levemente.

―Serás un padre genial, Alfred ―y antes de que el otro le derrumbara el argumento, le dijo: ―Claro, meterás la pata y todo eso, pero yo estaré contigo ―le recordó dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

― ¿Por qué siento que toda esta empatía desaparecerá cuando sea el momento de empezar a cambiar pañales? ―bromeó Alfred tomándole de la cintura y acercándole más a él.

― ¿Porque así será? ―le siguió el juego―. Vamos, por lo que realmente deberíamos preocuparnos es por mi salud mental. Que estar rodeado por dos seres hiperactivos, terminará volviéndome loco.

Alfred soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Y que si te vuelves loco? ―preguntó él―. Yo estaré contigo.

Arthur asintió.

―Más te vale.


	53. Otra oportunidad

**Otra oportunidad**

El golpe recibido en el rostro, si bien no le había dejado inconsciente, le había dejado lo suficientemente mareado como para caer al suelo. El hombre, al verlo caer, terminó por darle un puntapié en un costado para luego salir de la habitación regodeándose de su brutalidad. Arthur trató de enderezarse para al menos terminar sentado en el mugriento suelo, lo consiguió con un poco de esfuerzo. Una mirada alrededor le hizo recordar que no estaba solo y que el hombre que estaba en la esquina era su compañero de misión.

―No tardará en volver ―pronunció Alfred desde su posición sin dejar de ejercer presión en la herida de su abdomen. No estaba muriendo, pero la herida le estaba doliendo hasta el alma.

Arthur le miró unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta. Alfred tenía razón, aquel hombre regresaría con las ganas de dejar –ahora sí- la habitación con dos cadáveres dentro. Y a pesar de eso, Arthur pensó que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Claro, quizás iban a morir dentro de unas horas, pero la localización de ese refugio de criminales ya había sido dada y sólo quedaba a esperar los refuerzos o algún descuido para largarse de allí.

―Morir a tu lado no suena tan mal ―volvió a hablar Alfred.

― ¿Qué mierda de declaración fue esa? ―se burló un poco Arthur, seguido por el otro.

―Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Arthur resopló fingiéndose molesto, y luego le sonrió a Alfred mientras se levantaba con gran, pero gran, esfuerzo.

―Dime, niño ―sonrió satisfecho al ver el ceño fruncido de Alfred―, ¿cuántas veces tengo que permitir que te declares para que lo hagas bien?

Alfred le sostuvo la mirada.

―No lo sé, dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

―Pero tú ya llevas más de tres ―le recordó caminando con pasos pequeños hacia él.

―Entonces que el último intento sea en mi casa, en la tuya o en cualquier jodido lugar que se te antoje.

Arthur pareció meditarlo unos segundos, afuera de la habitación unos pasos se oyeron, pero el semblante tranquilo de él no desapareció.

―Nada de comida rápida, Jones, que te no te vuelvo a dar otra oportunidad ―dijo sacando la pequeña daga que le había robado al mequetrefe que le había golpeado. Alfred asintió conforme y se levantó, sabiendo que en los próximos minutos correría nuevamente por su vida y por conseguir un maldito sí por parte del rubio.


	54. Pociones que no sirven

**Pociones que no sirven**

Gilbert estaba alegre, demasiado para que fuera por algo bueno. Antonio sólo se limitó a observarlo desde su asiento tratando de recordar por qué estaba en esa aula vacía y no en la sala común tratando de terminar la redacción de trasformaciones que era para mañana. Fue Francis, tras acomodarse un mechón de su cabello rubio tras la oreja, quien rompió el silencio.

― ¿Una poción de amor?

Gilbert, mostrando la botella con orgullo, dijo: ―Nos hizo perder 100 puntos, ¡exijo venganza!

― ¿Estás seguro, Gil? ―Antonio se mostró un poco dubitativo. Gilbert ensanchó más su sonrisa y salió del aula para luego dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Francis suspiró y le siguió con una sonrisa instando a Antonio a que también fuera con ellos.

El plan, en sí, era sencillo: había que verter aquella poción en la bebida de Arthur y luego sólo quedaba sentarse a disfrutar verlo hacer el ridículo por el buscador de gryffindor, Alfred Jones. Nadie sospecharía de él, que todos los de la casa estaban un poquito resentidos con Arthur. Los tres pasaron por donde estaba sentado Arthur y en un movimiento rápido, Gilbert vació la poción sobre el vaso de este. Arthur, ignorando aquello, tomó un poco de la bebida y siguió comiendo.

Gilbert trató de ahogar sus risas y se dejó caer en su sitio pagado de sí mismo. Sólo quedaba esperar.

― ¿Seguro que no te han timado? ―preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa divertida al ver que nada sucedía y que Arthur seguía actuando igual que siempre.

―Sólo espera ―rebatió Gilbert mirando al rubio, pero nada pasaba. Nada de nada. Arthur terminó de comer y salió del Gran Comedor hacia algún lugar que ellos tres ignoraban.

Gilbert maldijo por lo bajo murmurando que se cobraría la estafa y luego se marchó rumbo a la sala común dispuesto a enfurruñarse cómodamente en su cama. Antonio le ignoró y siguió comiendo. Francis sólo suspiró y acomodó nuevamente su cabello.

¿Cómo podías lograr que Arthur, mediante una poción, se enamorara de Alfred Jones, cuando ya estaba enamorado de él? _Vaya perdida de dinero_, pensó Francis divertido sin dejar pasar el gesto de complicidad que habían compartido ambos rubios unos segundos antes de que Arthur cruzara las puertas.


	55. Really?

**Really?**

Alfred tenía hambre, pero aparte de tener hambre, tenía antojo de algo dulce. Y ese helado de vainilla que estaba en el congelador le estaba llamando. Con renuencia, porque no le quedaba de otra pues el bote ese tenía el nombre de Arthur escrito con marcador, fue con el muchacho que estaba haciendo quien sabe qué cosa en la computadora.

―Arthur, ¿puedo comer helado?

―No, ya casi es hora de la cena ―dijo sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Alfred frunció los labios en un gesto demasiado infantil.

―Oh, vamos, Arthur. No seas gay ―contestó sin realmente pensarlo.

Arthur dejó de teclear y volteó sorprendido por el comentario para toparse con un Alfred muy sonrojado. No dijo nada, pero su expresión de "_really?_", le hizo saber a Alfred que había metido la pata.

―Nos hemos follado el uno al otro, _cariño_ ―comentó Arthur con una sonrisa que no logró que la última palabra sonara cariñosa.

Alfred se sonrojó un poco más y se cruzó de brazos.

―Ya, que sensible ―murmuró―. Como sea, ¿puedo comer helado?

―No.


	56. Conjeturas

**Conjeturas**

―Deberíamos separarnos.

― ¿Qué?

―Por favor, Alfred, es lo mejor y lo sabes.

―Ósea, ¿así de sencillo? ¿"Separémonos" y listo?

―No sé de qué te quejas, además-

― ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres? ¡Lo siento, Arthur, pero no puedo dejar la coca-cola y las hamburguesas de un día para otro!

―Alfred, estás haciendo un espectá-

― ¡Creí que me amabas! ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

―Alfred, no creo que-

―Dímelo.

―Soltaste la correa del perro, y no sé tú, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a escuchar el regaño interminable de Ludwig por perder a una de sus mascotas.


	57. Mosquito muerto

**Mosquito muerto**

Y ahí estaba él, Alfred Jones, el nerd más nerd del instituto con una florecilla recién arrancada en su mano. Arthur se habría reído, en serio, pero la expresión en el rostro del chico le ablandó un poquito el corazón.

― ¿Ocupas algo? ―preguntó en un intento de llenar el silencio un tanto incomodo que se había formado entre los dos.

Alfred carraspeó un poco antes de erguirse completamente.

―No soy ciego y sé que eres un cabrón.

Wow, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Arthur se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

―Y también sé que me gustas ―dijo con una sonrisa que logró sonrojar a Arthur. Es que, ¡rayos! El chico se había visto adorable y sexy, ¿cómo era eso posible? ―. Así que, ¿quieres follar conmigo?

― ¿No habrás querido decir "salir"?

Alfred le miró confundido unos segundos antes de volver a adquirir su expresión feliz.

―Sé lo que dije ―aclaró él.

Y Arthur supo que estaba jodido, figurativa y literalmente, cuando Alfred invadió su espacio personal.


End file.
